1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an integrated circuit structure that can integrate with a Schottky diode therein and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the integrated circuit industry, the metal semiconductor contact diodes as one of basic components are extremely important in electronic systems. In particular, Schottky diodes have some advantages of high switching speed, low conduction voltage drop and low noise figure, so that they can be widely used, for example, in power supply switches, motor control drives, telecommunication switches and electronic automation.
In the past, the Schottky diode was made by various methods and structures in the integrated circuit industry. The Schottky diode is a surface contact diode that is composed of a lightly doped semiconductor layer and a metal layer. The Schottky diode achieves rectification by utilizing the work function difference between the lightly doped semiconductor layer and the metal layer thereon.
Generally, in an integrated circuit structure, the Schottky diode is first manufactured on a chip, and then the Schottky diode is integrated with other semiconductor components on another chip by steps of designing and assembling.
However, with the rapid development of the integrated circuit process technology, size of the various components is continuously getting smaller. As such, it is desired that the Schottky diode and other semiconductor components can be integrated on a chip, so as to increase integration of the integrated circuit structure.
What is needed, therefore, is a new integrated circuit structure and a method for manufacturing the same that can integrate a Schottky diode with good performances and another semiconductor component on the same chip, and the semiconductor component may not be adversely influenced.